Where does true happiness lie?
by guitaristah
Summary: In order to achieve happiness, there must always be a sacrifice. Roxas' lost some memories due to Naminé's powers to help Sora. How will Naminé tell him how she feels when he's completely forgotten her? *Amateurish. I warned you.
1. Chapter 1

Everything is over, Sora thought. No more heartless, no more Organization XIII, Xemnas, no more trouble. He could feel the breeze as he descended the steps from the small houses on the island he, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka stayed on. They were much older now. Tidus grew much taller and stronger as well. Selphie seemed to grow a few inches, nothing more, which left her disappointed; Wakka and Tidus played Blitzball almost everyday with Selphie watching, and whenever he was bored, he'd tag along and take bets with Selphie, or even Riku if he wasn't always occupying himself with training or anything. Kairi would join happily anytime, but also worked on her training as an order from Riku. Sora preferred to relax. Everything was over, wasn't it?

"Yeah, but it's no excuse to stop, right? Besides, let's spar a little bit, see how rusty you've become." Riku said one time. Sora barely won in that spar. Riku laughed it off and they went home after that. Everyday they'd come back to the island to play.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi called one evening as Sora was jogging around the island.

"What's up, Kairi?" he said, shaking wiping his face, and keeping his distance, afraid he smelled.

"Did you ever wonder what Roxas was doing?" she asked, almost seriously. She looked sort of troubled.

"Sometimes, why?"

Kairi paused, thinking. "I'm just wondering.. Naminé is a part of me, but why can't I figure out what she's thinking?"

Sora paused as well. "You're right! I should be able to communicate with Roxas most probably in some way! Like.. Like… Telekinesis!"

Kairi laughed and Sora laughed with her.

* * *

"What kind of a face was that?" Naminé teased and laughed out loud as she and Roxas were trying to make funny faces as they ate Sea Salt Ice Cream. They were in Twilight Town. Their home. Sora and Kairi's home was Destiny Islands. They were both seated on the Clock Tower, the same place where Roxas supposedly fell when meeting Kairi for the first time. Anywhere else in Twilight Town, everyone was frozen. Hayner, Pence and Olette were in 'The Usual Spot' and were eating Sea Salt Ice Cream as well. Naminé used her power freezing time her call for Roxas, but most of the time, they run into each other. She used the freezing of time whenever he was in the Usual Spot. She always felt shy and felt like barging in whenever she thought of picking him up there.

The time unfroze and Roxas new soon that he would have to leave Naminé again. He hated having to leave her most of the time. He always had so much fun.

Naminé thought the same about how Roxas felt. Ever since she met Sora, she's always wanted to have someone who cared about her the way he cared about Kairi and she wondered if Roxas would ever feel that protective feeling over her. She wished she could ask him but it was an awkward thing to say, and what if he just considered her as one of his friend which he can be carefree with and leave her when he wanted, other than wanting to be with her forever? She had faith in him, but it didn't hurt to have doubts. Everyone always did.

There was a time for everything and now it was time for sleep. The sun was down and the moon shone brightly. Their ice cream was gone, and all that was left were the popsicle sticks. They held it until they found nearby trash cans and so they went down, silently descending the steps, with nothing but the sound of their own footsteps, and their breaths. Roxas lead the way and assisted Naminé every time she nearly slipped. As they exited the Clock Tower, they disposed of their trash and under the light of the lamp post, they looked at each other, reluctant to leave. Roxas felt slightly uncomfortable, so he smiled awkwardly and waved goodbye. Naminé did the same, and returned to her home sadly.

* * *

Sora got home after rowing from Destiny Islands. He had a blast with Kairi, even if they were just on the paopu tree, watching the sunset. Before they parted ways after rowing, they rested for a short while on the bench, and Sora had been reluctant to leave until finally he smiled and waved away. Kairi only smiled back, unmoving until Sora was out of sight. Sora couldn't really sleep. He tossed and turned on his bed, and sometimes he would peek outside to just look at the island where he and his friends played. Although he was older, no longer a 15 year old, you could say they were just 'chilling out' and 'training'.

Sora tried something different, although he knew that having lingering thoughts and problems in your head before sleeping usually kept you up, he exercised his mind by trying to contact the other half of his mind; someone who had his own being, someone who was never supposed to ever exist, someone supposedly in another world, but it somehow also in his world..

He just confused himself.

Hey Roxas, he said in his mind. He waited for a few seconds but there was no response. He figured he needed concentration so he did it again, exercising his brain even more, until he seriously gave himself a headache.

* * *

It was another ordinary day. Supposedly, if time hadn't been stopping and it was only he who could see it. His friends woke him up by yelling up at his window as he usually did. He was the one who slept the most, and they understood it thanks to meeting Kairi and Sora. But they haven't met Naminé.

They were back at the usual spot and besides school and anything but serious things being talked about, they talked about Roxas.

"Roxas, you've been disappearing quite a lot. Are there still some bad guys? 'Cause I want to help out, too!" Hayner said, showing off his muscles. "Or did you mean Seifer? He's weak! Come on, let's take him!"

"Calm down, Hayner." Olette said, quite annoyed. "Sora—I mean, Roxas!" she laughed briefly as the rest stared at her awkwardly, Pence was the only one who smiled and found it funny. Roxas didn't like to be mistaken for someone else. Naminé told him to always forget that they were nobodies. It always depressed him and doubt came saying that there would come a time when he would disappear. "Is there something you're not telling us? Is there still a war?" Pence was silent, eating his second breakfast.

"What are you guys talking about? We hang out everyday, and sometimes we even go out to that other place. Where we found the weird stuff happening in the city.. Now what was the name?" he said, putting a hand to his chin and thinking. It seemed to the others that he was trying to avoid the subject.

"In Sunset Station?" Pence asked. But Hayner interjected.

"I know where he's been going. Geez." He said, facing the wall and acting like he was mad at Roxas.

"Don't make any assumptions." Roxas said, raising his hands and sitting back. He made a gesture that seemed like he was putting his arm around someone. He was the only one that knew Naminé was present. She called herself a witch, and she could play the part as the ghost they thought she was in the Haunted Mansion. It was fun, being invisible, he remembered her saying. He had a very bad feeling about what that meant and told himself to be careful every time he showered or simply changed.

"What did you think, Hayner?" Olette asked him, eyeing Roxas' arm and the space beside him. He drank his soda and Pence still gobbled quite noisily.

"Roxas," he said, and paused. His eyes were closed, and he looked at Roxas with one eye, looking at his expression and closed it again. "has a girlfriend."

Roxas coughed and nearly choked on his soda. Olette's eyes popped out, and Pence, attempting to eat a big amount of noodles, the noodles simply slid back down into his food, and Hayner made a slightly grossed-out face.

"What—what brought that on? The girlfriend stuff, I mean." Roxas said, wiping his mouth and staring at Pence in disbelief.

"Why else would you ditch us? Or have you been spending time with Seifer again?" he asked him, one foot up on whatever he sat on, and the other foot dangling.

"Seriously guys, I'm not doing anything." Roxas said innocently, glancing at the air beside him every now and then. Hayner misunderstood that.

"Go leave if you want." He said, and looked for something.

"Hayner…" Olette urged quietly. Roxas looked at him sadly. He was his best friend. But sometimes, he hated having to use the word 'best friend'. It reminded him of.. of..

Axel.

What could he do? He wasn't there for him when he died, and Sora was. Axel protected him. Just thinking of him wanted to bring him to tears. You could say Hayner gets jealous a lot, but he usually forgot about it the next day. Roxas left the place without any thoughts. He tried to block everything out and tried keeping his mind blank. He didn't even notice Naminé disappear.

* * *

"Why the long face, Sora?" Kairi asked. She had been watching him since awhile ago, sitting alone on a roof and sometimes, twiddling his thumbs, which was totally out of his character and sometimes looking at the horizon, feeling the breeze tickle his spiky hair.

"It's nothing!" he said suddenly, with a big grin. Kairi stifled a giggle, but smiled. She sat beside him and watched the clouds moving slowly.

"Where's Tidus?" he asked.

"Playing with Wakka as always. Riku's learning blitzball." She replied.

They stopped talking after that. Small talk worked sometimes, they didn't always have to talk. They just enjoyed the breezy day together. Selphie seemed to be walking aimlessly around the island. Either she was looking for Kairi or just was bored. She seemed to sigh quite a lot. After watching Selphie walk around again for the second time, Kairi wanted to follow her and ask what was wrong. Although she already knew the answer. She seemed to be doing the same things every day. There was no change.

"Hey Sora, I dare you to spar with Selphie." She said, seeing Selphie in the distance, about to pass them for the third time.

"Why?" he asked, but instead of answering, Kairi pushed him of the roof, keyblade appearing. Selphie registered that a bit, her expression slowly getting darker, and suddenly, a smirk. She got her weapon and attacked. She got a lot better and Sora was running away.

"Come back, coward!" she yelled.

"I'm not a coward! What got you so hyped up?" he yelled back, running as fast as he could. She got her nunchaku lengthened and could reach Sora's bottom.

"Ow! That hurts, you know?" he yelled. Riku watched the two of them.

"Quit being a coward, Sora!" he yelled teasingly. Sora stuck his tongue out, which got Riku to chase him off. Sora couldn't take Selphie and Riku put together unless he had some sort of help. Tidus volunteered and laughed and laughed. Chasing Selphie, and poking Riku whenever he got close enough. Wakka and Kairi watched in delight. A few minutes after watching, Wakka looked at her, expression unreadable, Kairi did the same, smiled and joined them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Look forward to Chapter 3.

"Only Naminé can help you with that. Since you and Sora are connected, she can somehow let you communicate from your heart. But it's really dangerous." explained Riku.

"How is it dangerous?"

"It's only dangerous for Nobodies. Sometimes the power is too much, that their minds can't hold. When that happens—"

"That person temporarily loses his memories." Kairi finished.

"Temporarily, what do you mean?"

"It's only temporary because the person is put into a coma-like state. When he or she awakens, he'll regain his memories at an incredibly slow pace."

"Like, he'll know nothing now, and then the next day he'll know his name." explained Kairi.

Sora listened intently.

"But he can regain his memories fully when he is truly happy. But by being truly happy, I mean that his other has to be truly happy as well."

-----

[In The Usual Spot]

"Hey guys, I have to go. I remembered I had something really important to do..." Roxas kept trying to make an excuse because he wanted to stay with Naminé.

"Come on, Roxas. We just got here!" Hayner complained.

"Hayner let Roxas do what he wants." Olette winked at Roxas. Roxas mouthed a "Thank You", and ran out heading toward the Haunted Mansion.

"What do you see in him, Olette?" asked Pence.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Stop playing innocent, I see the way you look at him, and how many times you've tried to help him." Hayner rolled his eyes.

Roxas was still running, though he was still running in Station Heights when time had stopped.

"Naminé!" he scolded playfully, with his hands on his hips, a smile growing on his lips.

He heard a familiar voice giggle behind him, as he spun around, there she was. So beautiful, she took his hand, and led him uphill to the Train Station.

"Where are we going?"

"Sunset Station."

As they arrived from the train, Roxas and Naminé talked animatedly about Sora and Kairi, which then shifted to both of them. Naminé tried to hide the fact that she was trying to get them connected, she was only doing it because Sora wasn't so happy with it.

"I always hear voices in my head. But I can't make out what it's trying to say."

"Maybe you will in a few days time."

_Hopefully, it won't hurt. I'm only using a __**little**__ magic._ She thought.

They started going uphill, until they reached a mountain where you could see a beautiful sunset. They both sat on the edge, while Roxas held Naminé's waist, pulling her closer, and he rested his head on hers as they watched the breathtaking sunset.

"I wish... everyday could be... just like this." Roxas said, slowly. Naminé looked up at him and smiled sweetly, and rested her head on his shoulder.

_...it's me... Rox...as... So...ra...hear me?_

Roxas' eyebrows pulled together, and retracted, and repeated the same over and over.

"What's wrong Roxas?" _This can't be the magic! I didn't even use much!_

"Nothing," he fought it. "I'm just trying to understand what the voice is trying to tell me."

"Don't." Naminé suddenly held his face in both her hands, gazing right into his eyes.

"If you do that, your head will hurt. Very badly." _I think I should help him in the least. I'll just make it more comprehensible._

_Roxas, can you hear me? This is Sora. Roxas?_

"I can... I can hear Sora!" he cried excitedly, looking at Naminé with awe. Naminé smiled brightly.

_Sora? Yeah, I can hear you._

The next day Roxas had dreams of what Sora, Kairi and Riku had been doing. He was happy to at least see his other. When he sat up, Naminé was on the floor drawing in her sketchbook. Roxas smiled at her, and lay on his stomach right beside her. She sketched Roxas while he was sleeping, and drew a small heart on the left of the page. Naminé was still holding the red crayon. Roxas stretched his right hand over her back and held her hand with the red crayon and drew another heart on the right side of the page. Naminé looked at him with a smile.

"Roxas!" his mother called and opened the door. Her eyebrows rose as she saw the scene in front of her.

"Since when did you draw so well? Anyway, your friends are waiting for you downstairs."

Roxas enjoyed staying with his friends, because Naminé joined them secretly, and now that he could contact Sora somehow, and be able to see what he's up to.

"Roxas, here's some ice cream." Olette handed to him.

"Thanks." He said. He raised his ice cream to the side to let Naminé taste it.

"Delicious." She mouthed.

Olette handed the other sea-salt ice creams to Hayner and Pence.

--------

"Sora, you seem to be happy." commented Riku.

"Yeah, 'cause I can finally contact Roxas."

Riku's eyes widened. "And he hasn't lost his memories yet? How could that be?"

"Are you trying to scare me?" Sora raised his eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

"Sora, this is no joke. I have never heard of a Nobody not losing his memories when he is allowed to contact his other from within."

"Wait and see."

"Y'know. Even though a Nobody loses his memories temporarily, you can't contact him if he doesn't remember you."

"I hope that doesn't happen. Come on, let's go get some fish." And the brown haired boy ran to the water with Riku following after.


	3. It begins

[After Four Days]

Slowly, my eyes had opened.

_Where am I?_

I sat up, and put a hand on my head. _It hurts._

I got up and looked in the mirror. Blue eyes, blonde spiky hair...

My name is Roxas. I have three best friends, whose names are Hayner, Pence and Olette.

But, I don't recall any time being with them.

I feel like I'm missing something; my other half. That's weird.

"Hey Roxas!" an unfamiliar voice called from down below. It was Hayner, and two other people I guessed was Pence and Olette. As I looked out the window, they were waving their hands at me. I got dressed and met up with them.

They took me to a place called "The Usual Spot", and we talked a lot. That's all we did the whole day. It was pretty fun. Pence got us some kind of Ice Cream called "sea-salt". It tastes so good, it's my favourite.

----

"So Roxas," Hayner started.

"Hm?"

"How's Naminé?" he asked.

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "Naminé? What is that?"

The friends in front of him all exchanged looks.

"She's the girl you like, remember?" Pence reminded him.

"The one you always visited at the Haunted Mansion." Hayner said with a hand helping him explain.

"Never heard of her; Are you sure you didn't make her up?' he narrowed his eyes.

"You're the one who's been telling us about her." Olette said.

But Roxas wouldn't budge at all, so the three decided to drop the subject.

-------

Sora was truly sad. His other didn't even know him and his friends anymore. He didn't even remember Naminé. Sora was passed out for four days, and the same went for Roxas because of the impact from the magic. Kairi was worrying about what had happened. Riku shook his head, because he knew that Roxas' mind would soon be uncontrolled. Sora could already easily contact Roxas through his mind, but couldn't anyway because Roxas didn't know him yet.

Sora opened his eyes, and revealed two relieved faces staring at him.

"You okay now?" Riku asked him. Sora nodded, obviously bummed.

"Cheer up, Sora; Roxas will get back to himself. Keep fighting." Kairi encouraged and sat beside him on the bed. "Naminé will be hurting more than you when she finds out. Try helping her, too. She won't stop moping and regretting what she's done when she knows." She whispered in his ear.

"Speaking of Naminé, she did this for you." Riku explained.

"What?"

"She knew you wanted to be able to at least hear Roxas' voice, so she put the least possible bit of magic. But since you couldn't decipher what he says sometimes, she added more and Roxas lost it."

Riku went outside, uncomfortable watching his best friend so down. He went out and looked up at the red sunset sky to get things off of his mind.

Kairi stayed with Sora, rubbing his shoulder. Sora tried his best to act cheerful, more like his normal self, but it still felt wrong. Kairi got him to laugh once, but that was it.

--------

Time had frozen and Roxas panicked and panicked. He tried to shake his friends up but they all ended up falling to the floor. He ran to the back alley, heading to his the safe quarters of his room. But as he got out, he saw a girl in a white dress. He thought she was pretty, but he still wondered if she was frozen solid too. He walked up to her, and gently touched her forearm. Almost like a caress.

"Roxas?" the girl asked, and watched his reaction. He jumped back from where he stood, and took another good look at her; everything unfamiliar.

"How do you know my name?" he asked her. The girl had only understood the situation now, her face fell. She ran to Roxas and put her hands on either side of his face.

"It's me, remember?" she said to him, but he backed away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss."

Naminé would have felt a stab in her heart if she had one, but clearly you could see she could break down and cry right now.

_My magic! What have I done?! Roxas..._

Time had pressed play, and everything moved. Naminé was too disheartened to even disguise herself.

Behind Roxas, you could hear three "OW!"s at once.

"Roxas? Jeez, where'd he run off to this time?"whined Hayner.

"Hayner, I'm out here." He said, his gaze still on the girl in front of him.

Hayner checked what Roxas was doing, "Well! Hello, there beautiful lady. What brings you to our corner here?" Hayner went, all flirty.

"Do you know her, Roxas?" Pence asked.

"No, I don't. By the way, what's your name?" he asked her.

She knew Roxas had told his friends about her already, so she lessened a part of her name.

"My name is Nami. Nice to meet you."

"Come on in, tell us more about yourself." Olette extended a hand, and 'Nami' took it.

As she went in, she took a seat on the floor and told more things about herself. She only mentioned two things.

"I love to draw. That's all I know because I can't remember much about other stuff." She perjured with them. She couldn't really tell them who she really was. She noticed Roxas put an arm over Olette –He's been having a lot of fun with her, and has been thinking of things—and that got Naminé jealous and angered. Though she hid it, she wanted so bad to take hold of Roxas' hand and say "I love you," other than brushing her nose against his and finally pressing her lips to his.

--------

"I'll go meet up with Riku. Just stay here, I'll come back". And Sora climbed out of bed, and peered at his best friend, staring up at the night sky. Sora tiptoed on the sand, hoping to ambush Riku, but failed.

"Sora, I know you're there. Give it up," and gave a low chuckle. Sora laughed with him, and sat beside him.

"Hey, Riku? Do you know how I can help Roxas regain his memories?" Sora asked quietly.

"You're still thinking about that? Well, I guess you can send some memories of you, me and Kairi. Like before, Roxas always dreamt about us, make it happen again. It could help." After Riku said that, he slapped Sora hard on the knee.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sora cried out.

"Cheer up. Quit moping. We've been separated for how many months and I see you just to mope?" Riku sat up and messed Sora's hair.

"Wha- Hey! Stop!" and he laughed along with Riku.

"You can be sad, but also notice the time you have. We all have short lives, so we should live them to the fullest." He said. Sora nodded, and thanked him.

The brown haired boy made his way back to Kairi.

"Sorry I took so long."

"It's all right, so. What did you tell Riku?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The poem below was something that popped in my head.**

_On an island somewhere, there on a warped tree sat three people. Their names are Riku, Kairi and Sora. They all seem familiar. Most especially Sora, who is he?_

_I dream of them, in another world without having free will of my own. What does this mean?_

Slowly regaining consciousness, I awaken. I sat up and rubbed my eye. "Who is Sora?"

"You should know that better than anyone, Roxas." A voice said.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking around his room.

"My name is Naminé. I am a witch with a power over Sora's memories."

"Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter where I am. If you want to know more of yourself, come to the Haunted Mansion, and I will lead you to a room that will show you everything you want to know."

----

_So, it goes back to the beginning? I hope at least, I could spend more time with him. He keeps spending time with that irritating Olette. In fact, it's making me hate him._

Naminé waited patiently in The White Room, drawing what used to be. She pondered on how she was oblivious to how much she really loved Roxas. On her sketchbook, there was a drawing of Roxas and her, sitting at the edge of the Sunset Hill, with colors of the sunset on their faces; beside it she wrote a poem:

_I stood there,_

_Admiring the scene before us,_

_Your hand in mine._

_Little did I know,_

_You lost yourself,_

_No memory left of me._

_Now I ponder upon this wish_

_And I learned,_

_You'll never know how important something is when you lose it. Or break it._

A tear streaked down her cheek, and fell on the page. She hid her drawing, and disguised herself for she heard footsteps behind the door. The door slowly opened. "Hello?"

"You came," said the barely visible Naminé.

Roxas walked to every corner of the room; looking at the drawings. Just like how she first explained everything, he asked almost the same questions. Roxas stayed there for how many hours, just yearning for answers, though he hardly believed most of them. He only believed that the 'voice' was a witch with a power over Sora's memories and people around him. He only believed that because time stopped frequently, and the dreams of Sora he's been having. He didn't believe all about Organization XIII and Kingdom Hearts.

"Okay, that's a lot of stories. But, who is Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Actually, you should know that better than anyone." Roxas started getting confused, and tried to resist the information the voice kept giving him. Roxas stared at the drawing of him in a black cloak holding Sora's hand.

"You hold half of what Sora is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Roxas, you were never supposed to exist."

Roxas froze, and couldn't believe what he heard. The voice just kept telling him everything he had forgotten, except their relationship, and who the voice was.

Just then, when Roxas couldn't take it anymore, he walked out the door, and exited the mansion and rejoined his friends. He was so confused and didn't know what to believe anymore. There was a part of him, strongly suggested to take in all the information and another part that weakly suggested he shouldn't. He thought the stronger part was only because of what he had heard. So he took the part of him that told him not to believe in any it of it.

Because of his decision, his memories had slowed even more. He didn't want to accept it. Naminé still tried to fight, and so did Sora. He's been showing him the dreams thinking it would help him regain his memories. _But sometimes, it's not the guardians who fail, but it's the hero himself_.

----

"Roxas, where have you been? Olette's been worrying like crazy!" Pence cried.

"I bet you've been avoiding her." Hayner teased.

"No, not at all! I like Olette." He said with his palms up in defense.

Pence and Hayner gaped.

"SERIOUSLY?" They said in chorus.

"Roxas! There you are! Where have you been? You got me so worried." Olette said with her hands on her hips. Her face showed both anger and relief.

"Where's Nami?" asked Hayner.

"Right here." She said upon entering, and took a seat beside Hayner. Hayner pretended to yawn and stretch and put an arm around Naminé. She cringed mentally. _Why did I take a seat beside him in the first place?_

Roxas saw the scene, but then all he did was flip his hair—which made Naminé blush—and took a seat beside Pence.

"Aw, I'm hungry!" Pence complained.

"No worries! I got ice cream!" Olette raised the 5 ice cream sticks.

"Have you ever heard of sea-salt ice cream, Nami?"

"Yeah, R—" and immediately pressed her lips together. _I can't say that Roxas let me taste some!_

The quartet stared at her.

"'Round a few days ago."

They all ate quietly, besides the fact that Hayner made some failed romantic advances to Nami. Like:

"So, you're new here?" and she answers "No." and the laughs Olette, Roxas and Pence.

As nightfall came upon them, they all returned to their respective homes. Roxas and Olette went the same way and Nami waited until all of them left and simply disappeared to the quarters of her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Naminé cried herself to sleep that night.

_If I had known sooner of what I felt, what would have happened? I almost want to stop fighting, if this was all going to end up to Roxas and Olette, I wouldn't have ever interfered! _She sighed, _Sora, I'm doing this for you. Roxas, I don't know what to do. A few more days, I hope I can restore his memories sooner._

**Restoration at 12%**

----

_Three people sitting on that paopu tree; of course, who else would they be? Sora, Kairi and Riku. They were talking about me. Is it because of that "I hold Sora's other half" thing? They keep saying stuff about my memories. I'm perfectly fine! ... Am I?_

I felt the first ray of sunlight, and it shined right on my eyes. I woke up almost immediately, because of the sun and my dream. Was the voice really telling the truth? I smashed my pillow in my face.

_What should I do?_  
_  
__**Remember who you are, Roxas. I'm begging you.**_

_What? Who's that? This voice sounds familiar. Just like Sora's. Wait a minute! I'm remembering things... Nobodies.. Heartless.. Something that voice had told me. Hm, I know my surroundings, but I still don't know myself. Am I really a Nobody?_

I sat up, and shook my head violently; forcing myself to wake up.

-----

"I can't believe it!" Sora yelled.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Kairi asked entering his room with Riku trailing behind.

"I was able to contact Roxas! I heard his voice!"

"Really? Can you still talk to him now?" Riku asked.

"N-no. I can't concentrate because Roxas is panicking."

Riku and Kairi exchanged looks.

Suddenly, the Nobody of Kairi went out of her body, to make a short appearance. Naminé was standing before them, ghost-like.

"Naminé!" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"I need your help. Roxas doesn't remember me at all, and he's starting to fade away from me. I feel like giving up, but I can't. For Sora's sake... and mine."

"Naminé, hang in there. This could be a long fight, don't give up. We're with you." Sora said.

"If you work hard enough, it will all pay off." Riku advised.

"Just remember that you aren't alone." Kairi told her other.

Naminé smiled at all of them for the encouragement, and she was given more reasons to hope, and more ways to push through. After all of that, she returned to Kairi, leaving everyone bemused.

-----

Naminé was in the Sandlot watching Seifer and his gang practice Struggle Battles. As she watched, at the same time she pondered. _If you work hard enough, it will all pay off._ _What did you mean by that, Riku?_

"Hey, lady!"

_Come to think of it, I haven't been really working hard yet. It's just all begun._

"EXCUSE ME! Seifer's talking to ya, y'know?" said Rai.

Naminé looked up, startled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Pretty." said Yuu.

"Do you need some help?" Seifer asked, holding out his hand, being polite to a newcomer for the first time.

"HEY! She's mine! I got her first!" Hayner called out, angry. Behind him were Pence, Roxas and Olette. Roxas and Olette were arm in arm. Her face fell at that, but no one noticed.

Seifer looked at the beautiful girl in front of her and asked her kindly, "Are you his girlfriend?"

She shook her head slowly.

_Boyfriend? If Roxas even knew..._

At the corner of her eye, she saw Olette rest her head on Roxas' shoulder.

Naminé tried so hard to contain her anger and jealousy toward Olette, but also started to think of hating this Roxas instead. She was hurting so badly, most especially when he refused to let Naminé hold his face.

_If Roxas and Olette are together, I can't keep up with helping Roxas. So what other choice do I have?_

Naminé pondered on a strategy to keep helping Roxas.

_It would have been easier if both of them—Roxas and Sora—were happy at the same time. But that cannot be planned. So we're making him absorb it, and showing it. But he won't believe in it. He doesn't even know that he wields a Keyblade. But..._

_If it's easier for me to concentrate without being pained to watch Olette and Roxas' show of affection, I think I'll have to... let him go._

The last three words she thought of rang in her ears. Different voices of hers spoke simultaneously.

_That's impossible!_

_It will be easier this way._

_You can't!_

_Don't look back._

_You love him._

I love him?

Since the cliques were still quarreling, she slipped away unnoticed. As she ran, tears slid down her face, not wanting to let go. But then something popped up in her head, though it was incomplete.

_If you love something, let it go—_

What was after that? She thought, and thought some more, but got headaches from brainstorming. But nevertheless, she chose to let him go. Thinking that there was nothing else she could do by just figuring out a way to avoid getting distraught with Roxas and Olette, because for one, they _were_ in the mutual understanding stage. It won't be long until they start dating. The girl ignored all the other emotions, and kept working.

"There you are! Hey, Nami!" someone called out behind her.

Quickly, she wiped her tears, and looked back innocently. The voice who called was Roxas.

"Hey, we've been looking for you everywhere!" he said with both hands on either side of Naminé's shoulders. Naminé's heartbeat increased its pace. This Roxas had never done that, or would have allowed it. Apparently Roxas had forgotten the time when he first saw her when his memories were erased. Naminé just stood there, staring straight into his eyes. _This is hard! I can't resist your touch! Don't make it harder for me to let go._

Hesitantly, Naminé shook Roxas off, very gently. Even though it was only a slight, she couldn't help but feel bad for doing it. "Let's go back to The Usual Spot. I bet they're already waiting for us there." She said impassively.

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of scary." Roxas said.

Naminé couldn't help it, but she burst out laughing, her attempt to stifle it failed.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Roxas grinned.

"No, it was just funny to hear you say I looked scary." She laughed again, but stopped herself from smiling any longer, but couldn't help it. Roxas grinned at her, and she somehow felt more at peace from all of the stress she's had; and maybe considering the fact that they were alone together, side by side once again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nami?" said Roxas suddenly. We were walking on our way back to the Usual Spot, walking just at normal pace, for some reason. Roxas didn't look like he was trying to keep up with Naminé, he was just chilling out.

"Hm?"she hid her face with her blonde hair.

Roxas seemed hesitant to ask.

"Have we, met before?" he asked, unsure. Naminé's eyes lit up, thinking he remembered her in some way.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. I feel like I know you, but whenever I think about it, I don't really know much about you."

Naminé shook her head mentally. _Don't let him get to you._

"Try remembering beyond what you know." She said without emotion.

"Beyond what I—" Roxas thought for a moment, and thought as if he went crazy.

_That's something the voice would have said! But I don't think Nami is the voice. Maybe she's just trying to help me. It's a prerogative for anyone to give good advice on something, right?_

"Roxas, Nami, there you are!" called Olette, waving at them.

Roxas waved back. "You know what? I'm happy with my life now. Even though I'm a bit confused, everything is fun." He said quietly, and ran toward Olette. Naminé stared after him.

_He's... happy? So I don't need to interfere anymore? But he's happy, just because of that __**Olette**__. I hate her. But I have to thank her anyway. She made him happy. There's nothing to hate about, I guess. I'm just interfering with everyone's life. I don't have to make any burdens. I don't think hating works out at all. It just leads us to do things beyond unnecessary. Without Olette, and Roxas' lost memories, Roxas couldn't have been happy with just me, right?_

I ran after them to meet up with his friends, and now that I thought, my friends too.

"Nami, there you are! Where have you been?" Hayner asked.

"Well you and that guy were fighting. I think fights are bad. It doesn't exactly prove a point, it just ruins a relationship."

The four stared at her, taking in her wise words.

"We have a poet in here." Pence complimented.

----

**Restoration at 21%**

Yet again, the sun's rays hit my eyes, and woke me from my slumber with another dream about Sora. Almost everything that the voice had told me, they were real. Nobodies, and Heartless, but what is still unclear is Organization XIII.

I reminisced what Nami had told me the day before, _Try remembering beyond what you know_.

"Beyond what I know..." I tried brainstorming, thinking about things beyond what I know. My eyes closed, and as I brainstormed, my eyelids were shut tight, my head was aching, but I kept going through, ignoring the pain, and the loud heartbeats I can feel through my temples. I massaged them at the same time. I could see things, _remember_ things.

_Organization XIII...._

_Axel... Organization's number 8.... my best friend_

_Sora... my other.... I'm a Nobody..._

_DiZ...Ansem the Wise...._

_King Mickey... Donald... Goofy..._

_Kairi.... Riku.... Namin—_

----

Right at that moment, I felt a shock. From my head, too much brainstorming, my head ached real bad. I had a migraine, my body was burning hot. I had to stay in bed, because I caught a fever, and a cold. This was an experience I'll never forget. This hurt more than when I was defeated by some dude in a black cloak and brought to DiZ. Wait a minute! I remember! What else?

"OW!" I yelled. Okay, no more brainstorming, no more thinking. I have to sleep.

I could hardly sleep. Thanks to the headaches and my sneezing. I felt really cold, and the sneezing didn't exactly help me relax my brain. I couldn't stop massaging my temples. I stayed in bed for how many days; I think it was nearly a week. I couldn't sleep until 2 days. I had dark circles under my eyes. I didn't exactly look like a ghoul. I just looked really pathetic. Really sick.

I slept for 5 good days. Not 5 days straight, of course. I had bathroom urgencies and thirst and hunger. And sometimes I kicked my blanket off which got me feeling pretty cold.

**Restoration at 96%**

Naminé couldn't believe it. She found out what Roxas had done. He took Nami's advice, and brainstormed. Too much that is, and got him with a fever and a cold. Not to mention a big headache.

She decided to go visit him in his room. She just disappeared and appeared disguised in his room. She didn't want to freak him out, nor be the voice because she knew that making him think would make everything worse. Apparently, Roxas almost remembered Naminé and the Keyblade, but because of the hurt in his head, he could hardly think. Like solving a very advanced math problem due in just 10 minutes, and you've been brainstorming too fast.

When she appeared in his room, she saw how sick he looked and almost sat beside him and felt his neck. But then, she remembered. _I let him go already. I should leave him alone._

With that, she left, and drew some more in The White Room, but for just two minutes, she went back to just check on him anyway.

Naminé arrived, invisible she was, Olette and Pence visited Roxas in his bedroom. Olette held his hand, and Pence rolled his eyes at the display of affection. They were able to make Roxas laugh, but he ended up massaging his temples some more. He kept hearing voices of Sora in his head, and it always hurt.

----

"Hey guys!" Sora ran out of the house, and met up with Kairi and Riku at the Paopu Tree.

"Hey Sora, good to see you feeling better." Said Riku.

"What's up?" Kairi asked.

"Roxas remembers me now! I keep saying things, but he's not responding. I could feel some part of him though. But feeling it really made my head hurt."

"Your head hurt? That would mean Naminé did it! She got Roxas' memories back. Well, not all I guess. She only made him brainstorm, I don't think he remembers her yet; or being a keyblade wielder. Stop sending him dreams or messages, it's just giving him more headaches." Riku said.

"So what do we do?" Sora asked.

"We wait. You're happy now, right? We just have to wait."


	7. Chapter 7

Naminé was quietly drawing about Roxas holding a hand reaching out to him. She made the hand the 'voice' she was making.

_Thinking I finally existed in someone's heart beside Sora's... Roxas showed it to me, and never made me feel lonely. And now he's fading away... I'm still doing this for you, Sora. Roxas, I promise I'll try my best for you._

_I... love you._

Roxas was still in bed, though he was recuperating, he still looked sick. It could be the fact that he still forces himself to brainstorm because he thought he was about to remember something very important to him, but what?

---

_Nami never showed up at the usual spot ever since our last talk_. That's what I heard from Hayner. I wonder why? I know I can think better now, but mom said not to go through the limits. I'll think about it later.

---

Naminé frequently went to Roxas' room, invisible and inaudible. She convinced herself that visiting him was a check-up. Nothing personal concerning their relationship together.

Although she let him go, she couldn't stay away, no matter how hard she tries to. She ends up seeing him anyway. Whenever she was away, he was all she could draw about, think about and without him, she always wanted to scream. Later on, she felt so lonely and sad that she wanted to try seeing him. Even though the restoration was still stuck at 96%, she wanted to see if he remembered anything about her.

She opened his door, no sound coming from each step, and slowly walked towards him. She wanted to hold his hand just like Olette did, but knew he wouldn't accept it. She wisely held her place, but ended up running toward him anyway; and as she ran, she blurted out his name.

As he heard a faint voice, he looked up at the girl who seemed so familiar, thinking he had some connection with her, other than her being friends with Hayner, Pence and Olette. But he shrugged it off, because it was too much to think about.

"Nami, I haven't seen you in days." He gave her a small grin.

She smiled back at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm the one who got you through all of this." She bit her lip out of guilt.

Roxas sat up, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't sweat it. It was partly my fault because I didn't rest my head while remembering." And stood up, he yawned and stretched. The touch Naminé felt made her heartbeat go faster, and froze her for a second.

Naminé watched him out of concern. "Please, don't strain yourself."

Roxas just looked back at her and raised an eyebrow with one corner of his mouth lifted.

Naminé stood up, though she didn't feel awkward, and this is one of the reasons why she regretted coming to his room. When Roxas passed by her, she couldn't help it, and enclosed the space they had and held him in an endearing embrace. _We haven't had any physical contact these past weeks, I want to at least make up for it, and make my goodbye really count._

"Nami?" he said, not putting his arms around her.

Naminé held him as tight as the old Roxas usually did, and her eyes were shut tight with a tear streaming down her cheek. "_Goodbye, Roxas._"

She's wanted to still stay with him, but letting go was harder for her, so she decided to stay somewhere else, alone. Thinking when his memories would come back, he'll find himself with Olette. _It won't be long until that Roxas will ask her out._ She faded from Roxas' arms, and reappeared onto a shore, and stayed on its sandy surface, and lay there. Thinking she could take a nap, and suppress the feelings that would burst out. Although...

Little did she know that Roxas had a romantic interest in her, making Olette only second to him. He avoided her at some points, and stayed with Olette since he thought that Nami was interested in Hayner; or even Seifer. If she knew about this, she wouldn't have fiddled with him anyway, because if their relationship got in the way, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on placing back some of his memories.

Roxas was still in shock, seeing up close with his own eyes, Nami, disappeared in his arms. He was so confused, though his head was feeling better; he kept thinking—not brainstorming—why he felt a sharp stab inside him, since he didn't have a heart, but if he did, his heart would probably be broken in a million pieces, but why? But then he just thought if a small confusion could get him something close to heartbreak, he decided to ignore it, and wanted to stay with his friends.

"Roxas! You feeling any better?!" Pence yelled from outside.

Roxas laughed at his good timing, "Yeah, I'll be right down!"

_Haha, that was cool!_

Sora was surprised as he had heard Roxas' voice, frolicking with happy thoughts with lingering sad thoughts.

_Roxas, you seem happy. Your head feeling better?_

_Sora?_

_Yep, that's me!_

Sora was just laughing with Roxas, and shared the same exuberance. Although Roxas was in delight, Sora wasn't. He was preparing himself for something, even he didn't know what. He's been anxious because he feels that there's something special going to happen two days after today. From the corner of the room, Riku was chuckling to himself, seeing Sora looking better. Sora was oblivious from the laughter.

Right after Riku checked up on Sora, Kairi wanted to learn how practice in the water, like what Riku and Sora always do. Riku simply told her, "You just whack the fish." And as they both slaughtered nearby fish, Riku was able to bring home the maximum number of fishes they allowed, which was 5, and Kairi only got 2 because the fish detected her movements since she was usually pushed back by the waves.


	8. Naminé's Thoughts

_This is the last day. Something is supposed to happen, but what?_ Thought Sora as he walked around the island for what seemed to be the millionth time. He woke up early from the anxiety, and thought the exact same thing, with the exception of ideas he thought would happen.

"Well, you're up early," said a yawning Riku.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I feel like, something will happen today." said Sora.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Exactly that. I don't have a clue. It could be just me."

"Well, I hope your hunch would be for something good. Like Roxas getting his memories back, or Kairi being able to whack at least more fish." Riku chuckled, about to get a good breakfast meal.

Sora sat on the paopu tree, pondering about Kairi, staring into space. But at the same time, he was still worrying about Roxas; if his mind is better, he can start showing him some of his own memories. He thought about showing him Naminé, thinking what might happen.

_Once again, I see Sora, and his friends with Donald, Goofy and a little mouse with a peculiar looking blade. It's shaped like a key. _

_They looked lost, but then suddenly a girl who clearly resembles Nami— but what Sora thought was that her name was Naminé— came out of the body of Kairi. Naminé. Why does that name ring in my ears, and give me a weird sensation in myself? That girl named Naminé, opened up a portal, a darkness portal. Only Sora, Kairi and Riku were able to see her, his other companions went in, oblivious to Naminé, and then suddenly, a body went out of Sora too. It was... mine? I stood there beside Naminé—_

"WHOA!" I sat up out of bed almost immediately. _What was that? Naminé, could she be Nami and the voice? But... Wow, weird._ And he still sat there confused until Hayner called him. He ran to the usual spot with him, along with Pence and Olette.

After what seemed like endless hours of talk about Roxas' sickness, Hayner asked him if he knew any sign of Nami around.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Naminé said behind me, "Please, don't strain yourself."_

_I just looked back at her and raised an eyebrow with a half smile._

_Naminé stood up, though she didn't look at all new to this place. When I went to get my glass of water, she suddenly held me tight._

"_Nami?" I said, frozen and embarrassed._

"_Goodbye, Roxas." _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Roxas?" Olette asked out of concern, she almost put her hand on his shoulder when he pulled away on his own without thinking.

It's like his pupil stretched bigger, but he didn't understand anything at all. This act shows that even if Naminé or Sora fights to help Roxas regain the last and most important memories, he won't understand it. His only hope now is he and Sora to be truly happy, at the exact same time.

Naminé was still lying on the sand, trying to explain what her feelings were, and pondering upon what she was currently feeling.

_I feel so empty. Someone save me._

_I remember once before, you took my hand, and told me it would be okay. I trusted you so much, but now fate is pulling you away from me. Even if I'll leave you now, which breaks me, and even when I'm not around I won't give in, I can't give up on our love._

_You've become a piece of me, and I can't just close the door either. Tell me the truth no matter what we go through, will you still hold on to me, even now?_

_I think I'm conflicted with something, I inhale then I'm addicted, to this place, and to Roxas. I was numb when I was trying my best to stay away, I couldn't stay away from him. I wish I could just leave, and never return. _Naminé's tears came on faster when she thought of this, and she could hardly breathe from her sobbing. _I know I should, so then I'll just be like an angel watching over him from afar._

_..._

_I don't want to wait anymore. I need you Roxas, I really do. Stop wasting time and just choose! _

Naminé wiped her wet face. _Whenever you're around, the world actually makes sense to me, and you make me feel like I've been loved, and wanted. When you're not around... I don't know what to do anymore and it makes me want to scream out your name._

_I feel like I'm about to go crazy. I guess this is something like how it feels to break up with somebody, and to think I can't even save you anymore. If this is a dream, someone please wake me up. _Naminé tried to shake herself up. _What should you do when everything feels like it's all about to fall apart? I can't go to _him_ anymore. What should I do?!_

Naminé just shook her head, and made herself convinced, _Maybe there's beauty in goodbye. There's just no reason left to try. When you find you, Come Back To Me._

Kairi was a little happy that Sora had been even just a bit of exuberant. He has been acting happy, but he's still anxious. About the premonition he felt, probably? _I only heard all of this from Riku_. Oh, if only Selphie were here, I could tell her all my problems and she could help me out... Oh, right! I could try doing those things Sora and Riku do to keep things off their minds! I wonder if it'll do the same to me. Hmm.. I think I'll sharpen my concentration with it.

And off she ran to the beach and to a slightly deep part of water, and whacked fish. She was able to get three, finally but then she felt cold and ran back and took a change of clothes.

"Kairi, you're all wet." Sora noticed. Kairi chuckled uncomfortably, "Yeah, I just got three fish." She said scratching the back of her head. Sora let out a laugh. "You're doing that, too?" and they both laughed together and it echoed which made Riku hear it, who was enjoying the sunset.

**Naminé's thoughts were based on the songs I've heard from The Veronicas in their new album Hook Me Up. I didn't think of them. Well, I did partly. And one song is also Come Back To Me by David Cook.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Kairi was lying down on the sand, like what Naminé was doing. _This is the day Sora's premonition will happen. I wonder how it will turn out._ She shifted to her left side, and thought.

_I hope it's a benefit for everyone._ Then she felt someone touch her back. She looked up, startled.

"Oh, Sora, it's just you." She exhaled with relief and started chuckling. He chuckled along with her.

"What's wrong? It's rare to see you there alone, just lying there." He sat beside her, only a small gap between them.

"Nothing. I just heard about it from Riku; your premonition thing." She said, looking up at him, examining every strand of hair, his ear, his cheek, his eyes, and that's where it stayed.

"Oh, that. Kairi, don't take it seriously if it worries you. I'm not even sure if there will _be_ something. Everything is just so normal. Except seeing you lying there." He smiled down at her. She grinned at him, and used his knee as a pillow. Sora looked to the opposite direction from where Kairi was lying. And pressed his lips together, blushing and not knowing what to do. But he decided to keep it cool.

"You know what? I could get used to this." Sora said.

"Used to what?" Kairi asked, staring up at him once again, and this time she noticed the way he looked at her, it made her look away, and stare at the sparkles of the ocean that illuminated from the sun.

"Just relaxing here in Destiny Islands with you and Riku; Things just keep on happening." Then out of the blue, Sora thought about Naminé.

Olette was so surprised and hurt by what Roxas did. Pulling away and all that. He didn't seem to be himself, because he was trying to understand something. Then he suddenly snapped out of it. "Have any of you guys seen where Nami is?!" he suddenly yelled, which startled everyone.

"We just asked that." Pence said.

Roxas just ran out of the door. _I have to ask her something. I want to know if she's Naminé and if she's the voice telling me everything I thought was a joke._

Roxas ran to the Sandlot and only saw Seifer posing for photos, then he ran up and down in Station Heights, then the Station, then Tram Common, and he even explored the Haunted Mansion. She was nowhere to be found. He checked in some houses, she probably lived there, but none of the people there were named Nami or Naminé. He even took a train to Sunset Station, but was only disappointed. He sat on one of the Train benches thinking where she would have gone.

_Where could she be?_

_Do you mean Namin__é? Check the beach._

He heard Sora's voice, and just ran in the train. The guard didn't notice him slip in so he just rode.

As he emerged from the nearly hollow train, he ran and ran where the water could be found. He looked left and right, but still couldn't see her. He scanned the waters, she wasn't there either. His head bowed down, and he put a hand on his head.

_Where could she be?_ He thought once again. This time Sora didn't answer him. But he heard a faint _Sometimes the answer is just right in front of you, waiting to be discovered._ Then Roxas opened his eyes, looking down, he saw a sleeping Naminé with a face that seemed to be covered with tears. Roxas gasped because there was one fresh tear streaming down her cheek, and obliviously, he wiped it with his thumb. Then he put his hands on the sand, on inches away from the sides of her face, directly on top of her. Which looked like Naminé was just saved from being drowned and Roxas was about to start CPR. But he didn't do CPR and all that, he just kept calling her name; trying to wake her up.

----

[Naminé's dream]

_Roxas got his memories back, and finally she was able to walk away from Roxas happy with Olette. Tears still kept falling from her eyes, but then she could still hear him calling back. And it sounded real. She refused to think that, because she knew he'd never come to his senses. She had given up, knowing there was nothing left to fight for anymore. It was a losing battle for her, or so she thought._

_"Naminé!"_ she wiggled.

_"Naminé, wake up!"_ she heard it once more. _I can't turn back._ She thought. She looked back in her dream but before she was able to see, her eyes opened slowly, and saw Roxas staring down at her, and when he saw her awake, he smiled. "You're finally awake!" then he returned to his old position, just sitting beside her. Naminé didn't sit up; she just lay there on the sand. Almost like Kairi and Sora's position.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I needed to ask you something. Important." He said. When she waited, he started again, "I had a dream, there was this girl named Naminé," Naminé's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as well.

"and she looks exactly like you! And there were three people who could see you. Their names were Riku, Kairi and Sora. And Naminé literally came out of Kairi! Then suddenly I came out of Sora too. I don't understand it. But are you that Naminé?"

Naminé merely pressed her lips, because it seemed as if Roxas wasn't finished yet.

"And there was another thing. In this Haunted Mansion was a White Room with drawings everywhere. It was all about Nobodies, Heartless, and Organization XIII..." and he noticed she didn't laugh, which is one thing that could have proved it. "There was also a voice telling me every detail behind those drawings." She nodded. "Are you that voice and that person?"

Sora could feel his premonition really close. Kairi fell asleep on Sora's knee, so he didn't allow himself to move. He stroked her hair, while he started pondering. He felt he was finally happy that he'd found Kairi and Riku. He still thought about it even though a year was past when it happened.

He had sacrificed his own life to save his dear friend. That is true friendship. But will this friendship bloom into something more?

Sora softly chuckled, as he reminisced. He wished his other could as well, but he knew time ran short. If they couldn't find another way for him to remember, and if Naminé would have given up, he would be searching for the two most important memories in his life forever, and all alone. But Sora also had to find a way to be in bliss. Both had to be, which made it harder. They don't know what's going on with them at certain times.


	10. Last Memories end with a Kiss

It's at www. alexoup . multiply .com/journal/item/53

Connect the URL together and read the last chapter! ( I mean copy and paste to your URL box then remove the spaces I put in)  
I used multiply instead because Fanfiction didn't allow pictures. Enjoy. :)

**If you're too lazy or you can't do that, you can just visit my profile. The URL is there**. ^_^

Or... [thank you Shitza for giving me that complaint on the link thing] if you cannot access the website, just read it here, although you'll miss a picture that finishes the ending. :D

**CHAPTER 10**

Naminé thought Roxas had remembered her, but if he had, he wouldn't have just stayed there asking the obvious. Another tear streaked down her already-tear-streaked-face.  
"Yes, I am."  
Roxas' jaw dropped, and then he suddenly started grinning, for some reason. "You actually have powers, then? That's so cool!" Naminé just smiled weakly, happy seeing him like this.  
Naminé stood up and held Roxas in place. She held his wrists, and she was pretty close to his face. Roxas froze, and Naminé made him follow her lead. She made an open fist, like she was holding something shaped like a cylinder, and pulled it back in a curved manner, just inches from her waist. Roxas did the same, but then a keyblade came out of the blue. Naminé just sat down, watching his reaction.

Kairi was watching Sora whack the water (they've been slaughtering too much fish), since he was getting anxious because he said that the time was near. Kairi smiled at him, watching his features in the sun and at the same time enjoying the sparkles on the water illuminated from the sun, and the splashing Sora made through the aimed whacks. But the almost suddenly, Sora stopped, and lowered his keyblade.

_This was just like the key I saw! _He heard Roxas.

_It's called a keyblade._

_Keyblade... Funny name._

_Roxas, aren't' you getting any memories from this?_

_Should I be? I'm just happy I have a friend with powers. Her name is Naminé. But I think you know her. And I actually came out of your body! Cool!_

Sora lost hope. They couldn't help him anymore. He refused to brainstorm, and the more they try to make things clear, it just gets rejected out of Roxas' mind. Sora went back to the house, telling Kairi he'll just rest his head.

Roxas whacked the air with his 'keyblade'. He put it on the floor, and sat down. But when he put it on the floor, it just came right back into his hand. "What!" he exclaimed.  
He looked for Naminé thinking she might know how to make it disappear, but she was no longer there. He scanned the whole beach, nobody. At all. He walked back to the train station and went back to the quarters of his room, with the keyblade that disappeared.. Hayner called.

_Hey Roxas, where have you been all day? It's been pretty boring without you, you know?_

"Sorry, Hayner. But I was able to see where Naminé was. She was at the beach."

_Naminé? I thought she never existed. Roxas, is there something you're not telling me?_

"Hey! Come on, I just accidentally said that. The name just popped in my head."

_Mm-hmm. Yeah, sure. *chuckles*_

Roxas chuckled along with him, and later on after his talk with Hayner, he waited for the sun to set, watching it outside his window.

Sora sat on the sandy surface of the beach. _Nothing has happened. I made everyone worry for nothing. Man._  
He threw a stick at the waves meeting with his feet.  
"Hey, Sora." Kairi called from behind him.  
He looked back and smiled, then just went to his previous position. Watching the sunset. Kairi sat beside him. "Nothing's happened yet, huh?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You know, Sora. It's not the end of the world. Yet you act like it."  
"Well, it's just because I feel like I'm to blame for everything."  
"No you're no—" she cut in but he continued anyway.  
"It's my fault. Naminé only helped so I could talk with Roxas.." and he kept on blabbing that it was all his fault, he was to blame, with Kairi trying to get him to stop talking that way. She stood up, and got Sora to stand as well, but that didn't make him stop either. She couldn't get him to stop, so she put both hands on either side of Sora's face, which froze him and silenced him.  
"We're going to get through with this. It's not all your fault. Stop blaming yourself." And the hands resting on each side of his cheek, slid down behind his neck. She stretched herself a bit to be close enough to Sora, with her nose almost touching his, and she said "You did your best. And it always pays off, just like this." And she pressed her lips to Sora's; leaving him wide eyed, but eventually closed his eyes. He held one side of her face with one hand, and Sora felt as if he was way beyond ecstasy.

-----

Roxas watched the sunset, content enough to see it. The setting of the sun always calmed his mind and filled him with even the smallest of bliss.

_Bliss. **Bliss.** But how can I have bliss, when the girl I love is not beside me?_

Roxas' pupil stretched open, letting the memories come back to him.

_I am a keyblade wielder, The Key Of Destiny._

_The Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The two keys I used when fighting Riku._

My memories... are coming back to me...

_Kairi, the Seventh Princess of Hearts._

_Naminé, Kairi's nobody. Naminé..._

"NAMINÉ!" Roxas yelled out. He ran out the door and made his way back to the Train Station, and back to the beach.

He found her there, she had never moved, she merely disguised herself the last time. He ran to her, with one knee down, picked her head up with one hand, and his other hand held her waist.

Naminé was still dreaming, she dreamt Roxas had gotten his memories again. And she was informed that the Restoration was already 100%. But she had only thought of them as a dream.  
She opened her eyes, and saw a smiling Roxas.  
"Roxas, you're here again?"  
"Well, hello to you."  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her face was sticky from the tears.  
"I already said goodbye. Get.... get away from me." She spat out.  
Roxas was only expecting that answer.  
"If you're going to say goodbye, a tight hug will never make it count." She looked up and knew only now, the Restoration was full. But before she was given a chance to speak, soft lips were against hers.

She pulled him closer, in ecstasy, Roxas pulled her up, not letting go the grip of the kiss. Naminé slowly placed her hands behind the back of his neck and the sky had approached nightfall.  
And when their kiss had ended, Naminé kissed him, once, twice, and once more, before embracing him.  
"I missed you so much. I know you must be mad, I'm really sorry for doing that to you, Roxas."  
"What are you talking about? Things always have consequences, but end up going great."

_I remember it now._ Thought Naminé  
_"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it was meant to be, if it doesn't, it never was."_

"But, how were you able to find true happiness?" Naminé asked.  
"There was a part of me that realized something. I was watching the sun setting, and I felt just a small feeling of bliss, but how could I feel it without the girl I love? My happiness was knowing that you loved me the way I did. I just wish you didn't give up. If you weren't here, how could I feel the happiness I feel now?" He chuckled.

--------

Kairi brushed her nose against Sora's.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Sora."  
Sora hugged her.

_Hey Sora. Looks like we're right on the same page._

_Roxas, you got your memories back? That's a miracle!_

"Roxas is back." He said in her ear.  
"That's amazing!"

And things went better for now, and many things await in the future. Kairi and Sora had their dream come true, and Naminé and Roxas have love without hearts. Everything is set right, everyone is blessed.

_Thinking of you, wherever you are  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
And hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now I step forward to realize this wish,  
And who knows,  
Starting a new journey may not be so hard  
or maybe it has already begun._

__

There are many worlds,  
But they share the same sky.  
One Sky, One Destiny.

THE END

Stay tuned. I might write a prequel or a sequel when I get to finish the other two games. :D


	11. Extra Chapter

After the kisses that happened, Sora and Roxas' friends didn't know about it at all. Riku was busy scarfing down his late dinner, Hayner, and Pence were asleep and Olette was figuring out a way to ask Roxas out.

----

The next day, in Roxas' room; Roxas wakes up and slowly looks around, finally content. Though there was one thing different about his room. There was a girl sleeping on his bean bag. Roxas shook his head violently, letting his hair flip around him, trying to wake himself up. He gaped at her; there was a smile on her lips, and a tear streaming down. Naminé had cried the night before, because she was so overjoyed that she finally got everything she wanted: People who cared for her, someone who loved her dearly, a life. She finally existed in someone's heart.

Roxas smiled at her and stood up.

----

_Sora._

He tried shaking off the voice that was calling him.

_Sora, wake up._

He finally gave in, and woke up, blocking the sun's rays in his eyes.

"Riku? Why are you waking me so early?"

"Sorry, but I need your help. Quick." He said, seriously.

Sora was fully awake and listened.

"There are two huge crabs waiting outside, I need you to help me." He said.

"What! Where's Kairi?"

Riku rubbed his head. "I told her she should've been the one to call you."

"**She's** the one holding them off?!" and Sora ran out, his keyblade appearing in hand with Riku following after.

----

"Jeez! People really need to" she dodged the crab claw "l-let me take care of myself!" she said through gritted teeth. Right as she said 'herself', the crab found an opening and slugged her. She fell back from the impact, her keyblade supporting her.

She gasped as she watched the claw slowly race down to her, she froze.

"Hyaaah!" Interrupted Sora, as he parried the crab's claws, and at the same time scolding Kairi for handling two giant crabs herself.

Sora ran toward the crab, and jumped high, and held on its nose, at the same time dodging the claws that could slice him up.

Riku was running up on the crabs arm, he was able to cut off one of its arms, and he was using the keyblade for support so he couldn't fall. The crab was shaking him violently.

Sora cut off one part of the crab's nose and landed on the sand. He ran right under the crab and struck all of the soft parts. Riku on the other hand, was still hanging on the crab's arm. Kairi was trying to distract it, by cutting its legs on the other side.

Sora killed the first crab, and helped them on the next. He cut off the arm Riku was hanging on and Riku jumped and made a somersault in the air, and threw his keyblade at the crab, straight in the eyes.

After both crabs were slain, Sora and Riku tried thinking of ways how to cook it. They were going to have an eating contest later on.

----

Naminé woke up, and realizing she was on Roxas' bed. _Roxas must have carried me here._

And she sat up, looking up at the sky from his window.

Then the door opened and revealed Roxas bringing up a table-tray of food. "Oh, hey you're up." He said as he put the table-tray in front of Naminé.

"Breakfast in Bed?" her whole face lit up.

"Yeah, I got bacon and sunny-side up eggs. Mom makes the best." He said.

Then she tried the food, and practically ate and ate. Roxas was surprised at her reaction, and he chuckled.

"The food was delicious!" she said after finishing her water.

"I know." Roxas smiled at her.

"ROXAS!" Hayner, Pence and Olette yelled at the same time from the window.

Roxas laughed and looked out. "Hey! I'll be right down!"

He held Naminé's hand and brought her downstairs. Of course, Naminé disguised herself.

"So Roxas, have you seen Nami anywhere?" asked Hayner.

Roxas raised his eyebrow. "You're not thinking of asking her out, are you?"

Hayner gave him a "isn't it obvious?" face. "Why? You jealous?"

Olette and Pence looked at him.

"Jealous? Yeah, I'd be jealous." He said, playing along.

"I thought you and Olette would be..." started Pence.

"Olette?" he asked innocently. Olette put her hands on her hips, and wore a "supposed to be dangerous" expression, but Roxas knew far more dangerous things than a girl's scary face. Although he'd admit that if Naminé made that face, he would get on his knees.

"Olette is our best friend. Not my girlfriend." He said.

"Like you even have a girlfriend, Roxas." Olette threw back at him, expecting him not to counter it.

Just then, Naminé entered the room. Everyone welcomed her with open arms except for Roxas.

"Aren't you gonna welcome her, Roxas?" Pence asked.

Roxas just walked up to Naminé and put his hand on her waist. "Don't have to." He winked, and went outside with Naminé, leaving everyone with open mouths.

As they left the Usual Spot, Roxas and Naminé laughed low enough so that they wouldn't hear. They went to the Sandlot to walk around, forgetting that that place was where Seifer and his gang hung out.

----

"Seifer, another pose, y'know?!" Rai said, taking pictures.

Apparently, Roxas and Naminé gaped, and knew there would be trouble.

They tried their best to sneak away, but Fuu noticed them otherwise.

"Thief."

Seifer looked at where Fuu was pointing at, and walked up to the couple.

"Nice to see you again, Nami. What are you doing with this lowlife kid? He's got a lowlife gang, too." Seifer said, emphasizing on 'lowlife'.

Hayner came running in, trying to get Roxas to explain, but stopped when he saw Seifer.

"Hey! Didn't I say to back off?" he told Seifer.

"You gotta make him back off, y'know!?" Rai joined in.

Olette and Pence came right behind Hayner.

Seifer threw Hayner a play sword.

"Let's just settle this." He said.

"Stop this!" Roxas yelled. Everyone got dazed from the sudden yell. Even Naminé.

"Why do you guys even insist on fighting when it's all on one little thing?" he reasoned.

"Fine, let's make it bigger. Roxas, Hayner, Rai and I will fight. The winner gets Nami."

Naminé and Roxas had aghast looks on their faces, but they softened. Since they already knew who would win.

"Alright. Let's start up with the twerp who won't shut up." Seifer said, pointing to Hayner.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TWERP?" He practically yelled back, and attacked him.

Seifer parried his attack, and hit him back. Hayner was pushed back to the ground, but he got up again, and ran towards Seifer, cautious. But then Seifer moved, which Hayner didn't expect. Seifer hit him on the back, and Hayner dropped his play sword from his fall.

"Winner." Fuu announced, pointing to Seifer.

Hayner was enraged, and he cheered on Roxas. Roxas' turn was with Rai.

Roxas just stood there, waiting for Rai to attack.

"What are you waiting for, y'know?!" he said, not moving either.

"What are you standing for Roxas?!" Hayner yelled.

Pence and Olette were betting again.

Roxas looked at Hayner, and while Roxas was distracted, Rai made his move, but Roxas was too fast. Rai almost struck him in the stomach, when Roxas hit his sword out of the way.

"Roxas." Said Fuu, annoyingly and in shock.

Everyone was shocked, except Naminé. She was giggling, actually. Seifer tried to hide his shock, and hit him before Fuu even announced it. He was able to hit Roxas twice, but he jumped high, right over him and hit his head.

I don't need to explain in detail, but the fight was short, and Roxas won. Rai and Fuu defended him on his defeat, and Roxas rightfully claimed what was his... not quite yet.

"Nami, please explain what's happening here; are you acting just to make me jealous?" asked Hayner.

Naminé stifled the expression of surprise with a hint of an "are-you-kidding-me?" face.

"No, Hayner. To tell you the truth, I am Naminé; not Nami." She admitted.

The three's jaws dropped.

"So she **was** true! But why'd you have to act like you didn't know her, Roxas?" asked Pence.

"And you made me think I actually had a chance..." mumbled Olette.

Naminé glared at her secretly.

"Actually... that part I don't know. I just lost my memory for a few days, then I realized who she was." Explained Roxas.

"Roxas, you're lying!" Olette yelled suddenly.

All eyes went to her.

She blushed from the attention, but mostly because Roxas finally stared at her.

"Why were you always with me, when we met 'Nami'?! You're just making an act. I'm sure of it!" she yelled.

"You know, that could be true," agreed Hayner.

Roxas got annoyed, most especially when he heard Seifer ask if Naminé was Hayner's girlfriend.

Roxas held Naminé's hand, to the shock of Olette and Hayner.

"Does this look like I'm faking it?" he said and held Naminé's face and kissed her once again on the lips. Not a normal kiss, almost a make out kiss. Hayner, Pence and Olette were mortified. Pence was covering his eyes, Olette was actually crying, Hayner didn't expect it to happen.

Even though the kiss was shorter than he wanted it to be, he glared at his friends, and mouthed "Do you believe me now?"

Naminé was surprised from the kiss as well, though she thoroughly enjoyed it. She wanted more, but decided not to push her limits.

----

Riku was fast asleep in the room, Sora and Kairi were sitting on the Paopu tree. They chatted about Hayner, Pence, and Olette, Struggle Battles, and everything about Twilight Town. Occasionally they shifted to Roxas and Naminé but then whenever they brought that up, they both started feeling hot, even though it was windy.

Sora was eating a piece of the crab. They found a way to cook it, using Fire from Merlin's Magic. They didn't know where to put the crab so they separated parts of it until they were small enough to fit in the open kitchen.

Kairi talked about Roxas and Naminé, seeing what would have happened if she did.

"Do you think... Roxas and Naminé kissed when we did?" she asked shyly.

Sora was caught off guard by the question.

"M-maybe. I mean, we... **did**... you know..." he said, uncomfortable. He wished she would change the subject.

She pressed her lips together. "Then, would that mean Roxas and Naminé.... like each other, too?"

"So, if w-we like each other" he blushed fiercely when he said this, "they do too. Yeah, otherwise I don't think we would have... _kissed_." He gulped.

"I wonder if it's really true."

Sora gulped once again, but he did want to kiss her again. He wiped his hand from eating, and placed it back on the tree. But Kairi's hand was in the way, so his hand was on top of hers. Kairi giggled then Sora joined her shortly after.

He looked at her, watching the wind blow her hair. Kairi looked down at their hands and looked at Sora as well.

Sora leaned in, "Well, we won't find out until we try it, right?" he said, as Kairi leaned down as well.

They also kissed the same way Roxas and Naminé did, and the same length of time because they heard Riku bump his head on the headboard and they immediately stopped kissing.

They were both smiling, because they were so caught up in the moment.

----

It should be obvious now, that everytime Sora and Kairi kiss, Roxas and Naminé do the same, but with entirely different reasons.

----

**Author's Note: I seriously missed writing this story! I was so engulfed in my ideas, that I almost disregarded my other story. I wish I could write more, but I need to finish the next Kingdom Hearts. I can't wait until it comes out! R && R! ******


End file.
